


¿Puedo besarte?

by jills_valentine



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jills_valentine/pseuds/jills_valentine
Summary: Jill and Carlos get to the apartament, after having a few drinks and talking for a few hours.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 21





	¿Puedo besarte?

**Author's Note:**

> hola amigos! welcome to part 2 of ¿Cómo te llamas?.   
> ¡Espero que te guste este!

21st october. 1997. 2:47 am.  
“Do you need help, chica?” Carlos asked, wrapping his arms around Jill’s waist.

“Do I need help in making sandwiches and filling a bowl with chips? No, I think I can handle it myself.” Jill laughed. “But you can take out the beer from the fridge.” She faced him and smiled.

“Everything for you, mi amor.” He said.

Carlos took the two bottles of peach beer and made his way to the small living room. A few seconds later Jill came with the food she had prepared.

“So what do you want to watch, Romeo?” Jill asked.

“Romeo?” Carlos raised his brow as he sat beside Jill.

“There is something wrong with me calling you that?” She asked and watched how Carlos reacts to her touch.

She loved it. How immediately blood flows to his cheeks, creating a light blush. How he wanted to hide it.

“Uh... N-no...” Carlos scratched the back of his head. Her touch was making him shy, that was strange, because mostly, he’s the flirty one.

“Eres lindo. (You’re cute)” Jill giggled as Carlos’ cheeks became even more red.

She reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

She leaned on Carlos, her head resting on his arm.

He looked as Jill reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

He grinned.

And Jill felt safe with the black-haired man beside her, even though they met a few hours ago, she felt like she could trust him.

She smiled as Carlos wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. His arms felt like they were the safest place on this planet.

Both of them tried to focus on the playing TV, but they couldn’t hold looking at each other from time to time and smiling widely.

3:52 am.  
Carlos shook his head as he woke up. He swears under his breath, he dozed off. He looked down at sleeping Jill.

He smiled and planted a kiss on top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his torso in her sleep.

Carlos couldn’t help but just smile at how innocent the woman looked while sleeping.

He couldn’t let her sleep on the sofa like that, so he carried her bridal style into a small bedroom of hers. He gently laid the sleeping woman on the bed and put the covers over her.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Jill. He leaned in and gently kissed Jill’ nose. He got up and made his way towards the door, he reached the handle and looked over to see Jill turning to the other side.

4:08 am.  
Carlos cleaned up everything in the living room. He didn’t want Jill to wake up to a mess they left.

He was about to leave but a sleepy voice stopped him.

“Why are you leaving?” Jill asked sadly.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up.” He answered.

“I won’t let you go Carlos...” She whispered.

She closed the door and stood opposite of him.

“Jill, baby, you should go to sleep.” He said softly.

“Only if you go with me.” She said bluntly.

Carlos giggled.

“You really want that?” He raised his brow.

“Yes.” Jill exclaimed and dragged Carlos to the bedroom. “Take your shoes off.” Jill ordered.

“Yes ma’am.” Carlos laughed.

He laid down next to Jill. She moved closer to Carlos and wrapped herself with his arms.

“Now I’m safe.” She whispered with a grin.

Carlos chuckled. He looked down just to meet Jill’s sparkly eyes.

She took her finger and gently traced the shape of Carlos’ lips.

“ ¿Puedo besarte? (Can I kiss you?)” Carlos whispered.

“Si, mi amor. You don’t even realize how long I waited for that question.” She breathed out and connected their lips.

The kiss was passionate. Fulfilled with longing and loving. It was different from the kisses both of them had before.

Those previous kisses didn’t feel that special to them, as this one does.

Somebody loved them. They loved each other.


End file.
